Batman and Wonder Woman: The War of Terror
by Batcomiczone
Summary: After a attack on the UN, Bruce and Diana seek justice on the attackers. One of which is a dark foe from Diana's past. Unfortunately for Batman and Wonder Woman, a couple of unwanted guest join them on their mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana was attending a UN meeting with her sister Donna and her Mother Hippolyta. This was Themyscira's first meeting as members of the UN. Hippolyta wanted her daughters to be present with her. Diana had spent a long time in man's world and would be helpful for them to fit in. Donna had also recently been involved in man's world. She had been a member of the Teen Titans for some time but just recently joined the Justice League along with her close friend Dick Grayson.

Hippolyta spoke with her daughters before the meeting. "Thank you for attending this meeting with me. Both of you."

"Of course Mother. I'm always glad to help." Diana said.

"They better not expect us to allow outsiders into our home." Donna grumbled.

"Don't worry Donna. We will be very clear in letting them know we are not very welcoming." Hippolyta said.

At that moment, the President of the United States walked up to them. "Hello i'm president Frank Miller." He introduced himself as he shook all their hands. "Let me say i'm very honored to have your nation joining us. Now, if you'll please follow me to the court." He said.

"Excuse me miss..." A secret service agent stopped her at the door. "I'll need you to remove that... That rope you have there." He requested.

"Easy there Mike. Let me assure you we're all a lot safer if she keeps that lasso." President Miller insisted.

Miller approached the podium and began the meeting. "I'd like to start off by welcoming our new friends from the nation of Themyscira. They are being represented by Queen Hippolyta, and her daughters Diana and Donna. I think i speak for everyone here when i say no one's going to mess with us now that we have a couple of superhero's with us." The delegates chuckled at the joke.

"Just don't get on there bad side." The Prime Mister of England joked. Another chuckle was received.

"Now let's get down to brass tax." The President said sternly. "There was yet another terrorist attack in Paris. The Islamic State has once again shed innocent blood. I have spoken to the Prime Minster of England and President of France earlier today. We are in agreement that the war on terror is worse than ever before and this fight is far from over. I believe that if we get more involvement from other nations we can finally put an end to this regime."

"You mean more troops in my country?" The Prime Minster of Syria asked. "This is an outrage! I am tired of all this war taking place in my nation. You are attacking Islam. We are a religion of peace!"

"If i may, we are not attacking Islam. We are fighting the radicals that are based in your nation as well as Iraq." The President insisted.

"It's only a small part of our religion that are terrorist!"

"That is true, but with Islam being as big as it is, a small percentage equals out to millions of radicals."

"I'd like to weigh in on this issue." Diana said as she stood up.

"By all means." The President offered.

"The Justice League is more than equipped to get involved in this issue. If you give us names we can give you prisoners."

"Diana, we appropriate the offer but the UN doesn't recognize the Justice League as a military force. We can't have a bunch of hero's in tights fighting this battle for us." The President said receiving a chuckle from the others again. "The last thing we want is all hell to break loose." At that moment, all hell broke loose as a bomb went off in the court.

The crowd panicked and headed for the exits that were blocked off by armed terrorist. They were armed with large black market weapons. They started shooting up the place.

"Allahu Akbar!" "For ISIS!" They shouted.

Hippolyta caught a bullet in her arm. She ducked down in cover with her daughters. Another bomb went off, launching the President into the crowd. Diana flew in and caught him. She then took him over to her mother and sister.

"Donna, take mother and the President to safety." Diana ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to make these savages pay." Diana said as she grabbed her lasso.

Donna did as she was told and escorted her mother and the president out of there. Diana took the fight to the attackers. She used her lasso to tie up one of the shooters. Using her strength, she threw him around like a wrecking ball. She flung him into all the other gunman.

"Princess!" A threatening voice called out.

She turned around to see Deathstoke standing there. "Your true love sends his regards." He said as he ran off.

"My true love?" She asked not knowing who he was talking about.

Diana was about to chase after him, but she looked at all of the destruction that laid around her. She knew she had to stay and help the injured civilians. Their cries of pain and panic filled her with grief. There were bodies burned, charred, and dismembered from the explosions. There were people covered in blood that didn't belong to them. It was a horrific sight, and one Diana knew she wasn't going to ever forget.

"Hera, who could do such a thing?" She said to herself.

* * *

Batman and Superman were at The Flash's comedy special. Wally wanted them to come and support him. It didn't take much to convince Clark, but Bruce took a lot of conniving. He had to agree to never ask anything else from him for the rest of the year.

Wally performed well, he noticed Batman was brooding the entire time. He might be the first person to brood during a comedy performance. Clark, on the other hand was having a good time. Wally was killing it. But then some jerk decided to heckle the fastest man alive.

"This guy fucking sucks!" He called out.

"Hey can you keep it down. Some of us are trying to watch." Superman protested.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it? We all know your boy scout faggot ass won't do shit!" The jerk said with a smug grin on his face.

"I won't waste my time with you. But if you don't shut up, Batman here will fuck your girlfriend while he holds you down." Clark warned.

"Why would i hold him down when i could just stare him down." Batman coldly replied.

The punk immediately sat down and prayed Batman wouldn't hurt him. After the show Wally walked over to Clark and Bruce to thank them for showing up.

"Hey Bats, you and I have something is common now." Wally said.

"And what might that be?"

"We've both performed live on stage. I did my stand up and you sang a song."

Bruce's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "How the hell do you know that?" He growled.

"Easy Bruce, settle down. It was Zatanna." Clark informed him. "She told all the founding members."

"I was just trying to save Diana." Bruce insisted.

"Hey it's okay. We get it. We all know you'd do anything for her." Clark said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bats, we all know you like her. And we all know she likes you too. This is so high school. Just rent a limo and ask her to the prom. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Just at that moment Bruce received a call from Diana. "Speak of the devil." Clark said sneeking a peek at the caller I.D.

"Batman here." He answered.

"Ask her out." Wally suggested.

Bruce flipped him the finger. "Wait, what? Oh no... Are you okay? Stay there i'm coming!" Bruce ended the call. "The UN was attacked i'm going to make sure she's okay." Bruce said as he walked off.

"You know either of us can get there much faster than you, right?" Clark called out.

"Drop it Kent." Bruce called back.

"I don't know about you, but i think he just needs to get laid." Wally said to Clark.

"I heard that Jackass!" Bruce shouted.

* * *

Batman showed up at the U.N. as quickly as he could get there. Diana was still in the court helping the remains survivors. He saw her standing there alone. Her face said it all, she was angry. She wanted to hurt the people responsible for this.

"Diana?" Bruce asked softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her face of anger turned to a calm expression as she looked at him. "Bruce." She managed to choke up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head and hugged him tightly. She needed him to hold her in his massive arms. She needed him to comfort her. "This savages will pay. I promise." Bruce whispered in her ear.

Diana pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. She caressed his face and pressed her lips against his. They shared a warm, comforting, and loving kiss.

"Let's get you out of here." Bruce said as he took her hand and guided her out of the court. Diana took one last look at all of the death and destruction.

"Deathstroke, you made a serious mistake." She growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce went on a mission with Diana to capture Deathstroke. The last time they had been alone on a mission together resulted in Circe turning Diana into a pig. Bruce was then forced to sing her a song to change Diana back into her beautiful Amazon self. Bruce couldn't get that night out of his head while he was with Diana on this mission. His thoughts drifted back to that night when he talked to Diana and she began to hum the song he sang for her.

The truth was they ended up developing a relationship after that night. They just quit playing games and allowed it to happen. They were keeping it a secret because of Bruce's paranoia. He was worried that if someone found out about them, they'd get to him through her. Even though she was just as good of a fighter as him and was stronger than him, he was still worried his enemies could hurt her.

Right now they were responding to a rumor that Deathstroke was causing trouble in Paris. Batman assured Diana that he could deal with this alone, but she had a score to settle with him. Plus she knew Deathstoke wasn't working alone. She knew he was working with a dark foe from her past.

"Why would Deathstroke bomb the UN?" Diana asked.

"To either kill a some VIP's or chaos some chaos." Bruce answered

"Isn't he a mercenary not a terrorist?" She asked again.

"He is if you pay him to be. All you do is give him money and a job to kill and he'll do it." he answered again.

"Well i hope we find him before he carry's out whatever he's plotting next. And if what i heard is true, he will have some serious help." She said.

"Who are you worried about?" He asked.

"Someone who i have complicated history with." she answered.

Bruce knew what it was like. To have complicated history so messed up you didn't want to talk about it. He had all types of people in his life who he had complicated history with. Jason Todd, Ra's and Talia Al Ghul, and of course the Joker just to name a few. He decided not to ask her about it out of respect.

They arrived at their hotel suite. Diana shook her head in amazement. He bought the best room his money could buy.

"We're on a covert operation yet you still couldn't resist the urge to spare no expense." She said.

"They'd be crazy to look for us here. It's too obvious." Bruce assured her.

Diana rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and saw a memorial for the 2015 Paris Massacre. "It's hasn't even been a year and evil monsters are still trying to burn this city to the ground."

"First ISIS shot up the printing press, then they carried out the massacre 10 months later. And just a few months ago there was the attack in Nice. Now Deathstoke and whoever he maybe working with are up to something." Bruce said.

"We'll stop them. You know Deathstoke very well. You'll be able to find him and his friend."

"I hope so Diana. But when it comes to Deathstoke it's always like looking for a needle in a needle stack."

"You'll find him. I know you will." She said as she continued looking at the memorial. "Neither of us want to see another one of these in the city."

* * *

Deathstroke arrived at his hideout. He approached his friend and tossed him a bag of food. His friend opened it and was repulsed by the sent.

"Are you trying to feed me dog shit Slade?" He asked.

"That's just what their food smells like." Slade answered.

"It makes me glad we're planning on killing these creatures. They can't make a decent meal to save their lives." He complained.

"Why do you have a problem with the French, besides of course their horrible food?" Slade asked.

"I'm just trying to attract the attention of an old friend. And what better place for us to meet up than in the city of love. She will be more than displeased to see me after our... break-up. But she'll come around." He said.

"Interesting. I'm here because the Islamic State hired me to carry out yet another terror attack in their name against this city. Normally i would decline, but they paid me very handsomely. Also i wouldn't mind drawing Batman's attention. I have been waiting for a rematch against him."

"You'll get your chance. Just as i shall have my chance."

"Whatever you say...Ares."

* * *

Bruce and Diana were having dinner on the balcony of their hotel.

"I've heard rumors of an Anti-Muslim protest taking place tomorrow." Diana said.

"As have I." He replied.

"If i were a megalomaniac, and i'm not, that's where i'd be."

"We'll be there in case something goes down. It's the closest thing we have to a lead right now."

"But for tonight, we enjoy each others company." Diana suggested.

"Agreed." Bruce nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful everyday, but here in Paris, she looked even better. The city lights shinning on her just made her even more stunning. "Diana i just want to say, that tonight you truly look like a..." Bruce's attention was drawn down towards the streets below. "Dick?"

Diana's face lit up. "Excuse me? You might want to try and say that again?" She snapped.

"No, it's Dick. Over there, look!" He said pointing him out. "And he's with some girl."

Diana turned around to see them. Her face lit up even more as she recognized the girl he was with. "Donna." She growled.

Dick and Donna were walking down the streets of Paris.

"We'll have to keep a very low profile. Bruce and Diana would kill us if they found out we came here." Dick said.

"Tell me something i don't know." She replied.

At that moment Bruce walked out and blocked their path. "Oh crap." Dick said turning around to see Diana standing there too. Dick and Donna looked at Bruce and Diana. "We're in trouble aren't we?" Dick asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: YES! The long awaited chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry for the delay. But i'm back and the story shall go on._

Dick and Donna were sitting down on the couch in Bruce's and Diana's room. They sat there nervous. They knew Bruce and Diana weren't going to be happy about them showing up. Right now Bruce and Diana were in there bedroom talking about how they were going to confront them.

"Okay when we go out there, just follow my lead and stay quiet. I know Dick, he's giving Donna a pep talk. All we have to do is walk out there and they'll turn on each other. We have all the power here."

"Donna listen here." Dick said. "I know Bruce. He's going to come out here trying to play bad cop while Diana plays good cop. Don't fall for that. In fact just stay quiet and let me do the talking. I got this. They think they have the power here, but they don't." He claimed.

Diana and Bruce walked out of the bedroom and approached Dick and Donna. The second they sat down, Dick confessed.

"She did it! She's the one you want." He said. "Look. I was minding my own business when she pressured me into this…"

"Dick, don't put this on me!" Donna protested.

"No, don't talk to me. Don't talk to me, psycho!" Dick said standing up. "Look Bruce you know I'd never…" Bruce stood up making Dick sit down. "Okay I'll let you guys talk."

Bruce looked at both Dick and Donna. "Well…that was…"

"Easier than expected." Diana finished Bruce's sentence for him.

"What are you two even doing here?" Bruce asked.

"We wanted to help. Sister, you're not the only one who wants vengeance on the attackers." Donna said.

"I want justice, not vengeance." Diana sternly responded.

"None the less we want to help." Donna said matching her sisters stern tone.

"When did you two decide on coming here?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Dick and Donna were sparing.

"You're pulling your punches." She complained.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you." Dick taunted.

Donna then wrapped him in a headlock and threw him onto his back. "Oh, i wouldn't worry about that." She replied.

Dick grinned as he tapped out. "How are you by the way. I was worried the attack would have you shaken up. I heard Diana seemed rattled."

"My sister saw it all. She saw the end result of the attack. I wasn't forced to see such horrors. I was making sure my Mother and the President were away from the danger." Donna said softly.

"I heard she and Bruce are on their way to Paris. They heard a rumor that Deathstroke was spotted there." Donna's face lit up. Dick could tell what she was thinking. "No! No! I know that look!"

"We are going to Paris to help my sister and Bruce." She stated.

"Look if Bruce and Diana find out we're there they'll kill us. Hell, they'd be more pissed off if they knew we were there to help them instead of stop them." Dick warned.

"Don't tell me you're scared." She mocked.

"I'm not...Wait. You're trying to pressure me into going with you. Guess what, it's not happening." He said.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't want to go to Paris with me? You don't want to spend a mission with me in the most romantic city in the world?" She wrapped her arms around his head and placed her lips within kissing distance of his. "You and me together, just the two of us?" She asked with a hint of seduction in her voice. Dick was trying not to get a boner from Donna teasing him. "Fine. I'll see if Cyborg will come with me. He has the proper gear to get the job done anyway." She said as she walked away. She purposely strutted her ass for him.

"Cyborg? Wait no! Hold up!" He shouted chasing after her.

* * *

"And so here we are?" Dick said finishing the story.

"Well it's here in this room you two are gonna stay." Diana and I are going out to see what we can find. You two are grounded and will not leave this room without our permission" Bruce ordered.

"This is an outrage! This is the shit of bulls!" Donna protested.

"You're supposed to say: this is bullshit." Dick corrected her.

"Whatever! You can't do this." Donna protested again.

"As members of the league council we can do this and we will! You will follow our orders and stay out of our heir." Diana ordered. "Understood?"

Donna and Dick didn't answer. They just sat their with face's of defeat.

Bruce and Diana headed for the door. "Hey Dick!" Bruce called out.

"Yeah?" Dick replied.

"If you leave this room, your ass is grass." He said as he shut the door.

Donna and Dick looked at each other. "Let's get out of here." She said.

Dick sighed. "I knew you were going to say that." He groaned.

Diana and Bruce walked down the hallway. "You know they're leaving that hotel room now, right." She said.

"Oh i know. They'll be of better use to us this way." Bruce replied

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

Bruce flashed her his signature smirk. "They'll follow our orders better if they don't know they're following our orders."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batman and Wonder Woman took position on a roof top overlooking a large croup of people. There was a anti-Muslim protest happening. The police were set up in riot gear ready to stop any craziness from breaking out. The protesters were starting to get belligerent. The police were getting ready for the inevitable riot to break out.

"What do you think about all of this? Do you think it's right they're blaming an entire religion for what happened?" Diana asked.

"I'm not one for taking a stand on any religious matters." He replied.

"And why's that?"

"Because religion supports the idea of fate and destiny. I don't like either of those ideas. I hate thinking i'm not in control of my life."

"But to blame an entire religion for the violence. Do you think that's right?"

Bruce let out a sigh. "I don't think they're entirely wrong. The attacks are in the name of Islam. These radicals are targeting everyone that doesn't agree with them and their way of life. It's not that different from what the Nazi's wanted during World War 2."

"I disagree. I actually fought that war. I lived through it. So don't use it as an example. Islam is a religion of peace. These extremist are making a bad name of it. They don't truly understand what their faith practices

"Look i don't want to have this discussion. Just keep an eye out. I have a feeling Deathstoke is going to strike here. With this many people, it's an all you can kill buffet."

"You're right. And if he does attack here it'll lead to more public hatred toward's Islam. The more hate, the more aggressive the people will become. I know someone who will feed off of that."

"Who's this friend of yours that you refuse to tell me about?"

Diana let out a sigh. "It's complicated."

"Oh it's complicated? Thanks for reading me part of your Facebook page." He teased.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you. His name is..." Before she could answer, an explosion went off in the streets below in the middle of the crowd of protesters. Fire, blood, and body parts scattered all across the protest. People screamed in horror. In a state of panic, all hell broke loose. A group of people directed their hate towards the police for not preventing the attack. Some people assumed it was another terror attack and demanded for a retaliation attack on the Muslims. In all the chaos a riot had broken out.

"We need to stop this!" Diana shrieked.

"We need to track down the bomber, the riot's not our problem." Bruce insisted.

"Every second this riot last gives him more power." She replied.

"WHO!" Bruce shouted.

"Me!" A dark voice added in. Diana and Bruce turned around to see a large figure approaching them. He wore dark metal armor. His face shrouded by his helmet with two horns protruding from the top. "My name is Ares. I am the one you've been after." He turned his attention to Diana. "Hello my love it's been a long time."

Batman did his best to maintain his normal blank expression. "Diana...Who the fuck is this guy?" He asked.

"He's... He's kind of my ex-boyfriend." She answered.

"You dated the god of war?" Batman asked again.

"It's really difficult to explain." She said.

"Can we move past this bullshit?" Deathstroke complained as he stood beside his ally.

"Slade, last time i saw you it was while you here hanging upside down from the top of Wayne Plaza."

"You may have stopped the assassination of Bruce Wayne. But you will not prevent my current assassination mission."

"Who's the target?" Batman asked clinching his fist.

Slade removed his sword from his back sheath. "You are." He said as he charged Batman.

Diana slowly approached Ares. She raised her arms ready to fight. He let his rest at his side. "Let's not make war my dear. Let's make love instead. We never got to consummate our marriage after all."

"I never said: I do. As far as i'm concerned it never happened." She growled.

"Very well. I suppose you give me no choice." He said unsheathing his sword. "You will die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Batman and Slade were going back in forth in a grueling fight. Just as it seemed that Batman was about to finish it, Slade came back and started pushing him to the end. "I am superior to you in every single way." Slade said as he landed a punch to his stomach. "I'm a better warrior." He said landing another strike. "I am smarter than you." He continued taunting Batman as he landed a kick that sent him to his back. Slade then mounted him. "I am finally going to kill you." He said wrapping his hands around Bruce's neck. He began to squeeze. The air escaped his lungs. He couldn't breath.

Ares came in with a swing of his sword, that Diana blocked with her bracelet followed by a counter strike of her sword. Ares blocked it, disarmed her, and swung at her again. Diana rolled away and got back to her feet. Ares chuckled as he threw his sword away and readied his fist. Diana was forced to fight more like a brawler than a warrior against Ares. He knew all of Diana's techniques, forcing her to have to be creative. Ares wasn't a fan of going away from his disciplined fighting style. That gave Diana another advantage. Ares was predictable, Diana was not. She was able to catch Ares off guard with some fancy gimmicks.

Bruce gasped for air as Slade continued chocking him. "Just know this Batman, with every fiber of my being, i completely hate you. But i will bless you with a clean death out of the modicum of respect i have for you." He said as he took the life from Bruce. The light began to leave Bruce's eyes. Diana looked over and saw it. "No!" She shouted as she ran over to intervene. Ares ran after her and tackled her. He then grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head into the ground. He continued pounding her head into the ground over and over.

Bruce gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand to see Diana being hurt. He began to resist harder. Fueled by his need to save his lover, he grabbed Slade's wrist and pried them apart. Slade then headbutted Bruce. Then Bruce grabbed Slade by the throat and headbutted him back 3 times. Slade was rocked. Bruce took advantage as he punched Slade in the chest causing him to fly off of him. Bruce and Slade both rose to their feet.

He looked over about to help Diana and saw that help had arrived. Donna and Dick rushed Ares and attacked him. They fought well together, but they never faced someone as powerful as the god of war himself. He grabbed Dick's head and threw him into a brick wall. The impact left a dent in the wall. Diana got to her feet and joined her sister in the fight against Ares.

Slade unloaded a flurry of strikes that Bruce blocked before countering and landing three strikes of his own forcing Slade to back up against the wall. Bruce unloaded on him. Slade tried to block and counter but Bruce still remained in control. Slade finally got Bruce off of him with a push kick. He then tried to attempt a flying knee, But Bruce caught him in mid-air and slammed him onto the ground. Slade was finished. Bruce then went to assist Diana and Donna.

Ares was on the ropes as the sisters fought in sync against him. Dick recovered and joined the fight along side Bruce. The Amazon princess and the original dynamic duo were two much for him. He focused and used his power to teleport to safety. Bruce looked over at Slade who was still injured on the ground.

"Bastard left me behind." He mumbled.

Bruce walked over to him and knelled beside him. "You're Pal, where's he going?"

A smug grin made its way across Slade's face."To finish what we started. And this time none of you will..." Bruce interrupted him with a punch to his jaw.

Dick let out a sigh. "Look Bruce i know this is the part where you tell us off, but please understand the I..."

"You did the right thing. Diana and I expected nothing less."

"Wait what?" Donna was confused by Bruce's light tone.

"You helped us out when we needed it and you fought well." Diana said.

"Are you two feeling okay. You both took some punishment." Dick said baffled by Diana and Bruce being okay with this.

"Let's get back to the room. I'll send for a someone to recover this trash." Bruce said pointing to Slade.

They got back to the room and discussed what was next. "Well we got Slade so that's one positive. We now have confirmed that Ares is in play and he's very powerful. And with all the chaos going on he's feeding off of it." Bruce said.

"The aggression is getting worse. The fact that they used ISIS to fuel more hatred towards Islam is causing more rage for him to feed on." Dick added.

"Exactly, we played our hand and took out his partner. That just leaves him. We have no idea where he is so we'll have to wait for him to play his next hand." Diana said.

"Not a very effective plan, but it's the best we've got." Donna sighed.

"We better get some sleep." Bruce said.

Bruce and Diana walked towards the master bedroom while Donna and Dick eaded for the other room.

Bruce looked back and shook his head. "Dick, come here a second." Dick walked back to him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Going to bed with Donna." Dick answered confidently.

"Guess again. You see this nice couch? It has your name written on it." Bruce said coldly.

"You cannot be serious right now." Dick groaned.

"You sleep on the couch. End of story." Bruce said as he walked to his room.

"That bastard is already in that other room anyway." Bruce thought to himself as he laid beside Diana. He was right Dick and Donna were in bed and they were making love.

Dick laid between her legs and started thrusting into her. She wrapped her legs around his body and dug her nails into his back. "Oh Hera yes!" She moaned.

Dick put all of his power into his thrust. Half of his mind said that this was crazy to have sex with his colleague. The other half said give this beautiful amazon babe a night to remember. He wanted to please this girl. This girl who stole his heart. He didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with her. He was falling in love with this amazing woman.

Donna had practically already fallen in love with him. She was always attracted to the witty and handsome man behind the mask. But now she found his tender side and was happy to be with him. She was also very happy to be making sweet love to him. And to her pleasure he wasn't holding anything back.

He was giving her all of his power. She loudly moaned and begged him to keep going. He gladly obliged and continued to thrust into her. "Oh Dick I'm gonna cum." She moaned. With a few more thrust she climaxed as Dick began to feel his. He then came inside of her. He kissed her as he removed himself from her. They tightly held each other in bed. Smile's laid on both of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce walked into Donna's room unaware that Dick was in bed with her. "Donna wake up." Donna and Dick woke up. Donna jerked away Dick as Bruce approached the bed. "I didn't see Dick out there, i was wondering if he was here HUMPING YOU!" He shrieked as he saw them. She had herself covered up under the blanket. Dick sat their letting "Little Dick" hang out. "Christ Dick at least cover your... deal." Bruce said in disgust.

"Hey i'm not ashamed of anything. I had some serious snu snu last night." He said with a proud grin on his face.

Donna had her face in her hands knowing her sister was going to flip shit.

"I'll be right back." Bruce said with a heavy sigh. He walked back to Diana. "Hey, we have a problem."

"He did what?!" Diana shrieked as she charged into her sister's room. Dick had a pair of pant's on when Diana burst in. Come here you little shithead." She said as she charged him. Dick evaded her and tried to escape.

"Sister no!" Donna protested.

"Don't you run from me!" Diana demanded as she ran after Dick. Bruce ran up to Diana, wrapped his arms around the waist, picked her up and guided her away from him.

"Okay that's enough. We have enough to worry about without you trying to kill the horny kid." he insisted

"That little bastard defiled my sister." Diana said in pure rage.

"Sister, i'm old enough and have the right to decide for myself what i do with my body."

"Yeah she does." Dick said proudly remembering last night. Everyone flashed him an annoyed a look. "Sorry not helping." he said.

"Look. Can we address this after we find Ares and defeat him? If we don't focus and stop him, a holy war of Islam versus everyone else will break out." Bruce scowled. "So how about we let this go for now. Once we stop all hell from breaking loose, then Diana and rip apart Little Dick."

"Wait what?" Dick asked in a voice filled with fear.

"Deal." Diana growled with a hate filled stare towards Dick.

"Okay. So we know Ares likes to be near any areas of aggression. He likes eats it up while it's hot, so he places himself near the riots and the attacks. That's where we found him last night and that's where we'll find him again. This time without Deathstroke." Bruce said.

"Just to be sure, we got him right? He didn't get away for a surprise cameo at the end or anything?" Dick asked.

"J'onn messaged us this morning. Deathrstoke is behind bars, waiting for his trial." Diana informed him.

"So now we only have one monster to worry about." Donna said.

"And it's one hell of a monster." Bruce assured them. "This is the God of War we're talking about. Last night we had him on the ropes, but that was because he wasn't expecting all of us. When we face him tonight, he will be ready for the four of us." Bruce warned them.

"With you as our leader, we have nothing to fear. You always have a way to take assholes like these guys, down." Dick assured him.

"Well i'm still working on the plan for tonight. This one will require some thought." Bruce admitted.

"You'll think of something, i know you will." Diana said placing her hand on his shoulder and resting her head against his.

"Will you two get a room?" Dick asked.

"One more word, and i'll rip your eye from it's socket." Diana growled.

Dick shut his mouth tighter than ever before.

"So what do you think his next move is?" Donna asked as Dick wandered around.

"Okay, after the events of last night, things will be more tense than before. Now is the perfect time to make a serious statement." Bruce said trying to figure out Ares next move.

Dick looked out the balcony window and saw something that caught his interest. "Hey guys."

"Most likely something iconic. A landmark perhaps."

"You know i think i'm on to something." Dick said, but was still ignored by the others.

"Oh a landmark in Paris, that narrows it down." Diana said frustrated.

"Seriously guys, i know what his next move is." Again Dick was being ignored.

"You know, the sarcasm and the sass isn't helping princess." Bruce growled.

"Well excuse me if i'm a little on edge seeing as we're on the brink of holy war!" Diana growled back.

"HEY OLD GUYS!" Dick snapped.

They all stopped and looked at him.

"Iconic landmark? Well what's more iconic than that?" Dick said pointing out the balcony window towards the Eiffel Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Batman made his way to the top of the Eiffel Tower alone. At the top he met with the God of War. Not to engage violently but to speak with. He was invited to speak to him alone and not to tell the others. Batman knew it was a trap, but a trap he felt he needed to spring.

"Ares." Batman greeted the sinister god without fear.

"Batman. I see you got my message."

"Why am I here?"

"Because i am no fool. I know of your detective abilities. I know of the fighting skills of the Princesses and your apprentice. This is a fight i will not win."

"Something tells me that i'm not here to accept your surrender."

"No, of course not. As the God of war i never surrender. What i do is... adapt my strategy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I worked with Slade because i thought he had the ability to fend you off. I was wrong. But now i must find a new ally."

"Maybe you should put an ad of craigslist."

"Oh, no i have a new friend. Trust me, you're friends are going to go up against something more than they can handle."

"Who?"

Ares let out a chuckle. "Who else? You!" Ares grabbed Batman by the throat and slammed him onto the iron floor. He squeezed Batman's throat as he kept him pinned down. Batman gasped for air. Ares then leaned in and breathed a dark red mist into Batman's mouth. He dismounted Bruce and let the mist do it's work.

Batman coughed still struggling to breath. His mind began to fight itself. His thoughts to protect Diana at all cost now turned to thoughts to kill her. "What did you do to me?"

"I turned you into my friend." Ares explained followed by and evil laugh.

Donna, Dick, Dianna, all his friends now turned into his enemies. His principles on killing no longer in place. It was Bruce's worst nightmare come true. He was no compromised. He was no his own worst enemy. And Ares was right, the others were going up against something more than they could handle. Bruce knew how to beat everyone of them... He knew how to kill them. And he was hopeless to stop himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where is he?" Dick asked worried about his mentor.

"He's been gone too long. Something isn't right." Donna added.

"He didn't even tell me he was leaving." Diana said knowing that it was a bad sign if Bruce didn't tell her why he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"So what know?" Dick asked again.

Diana took a second to plan things out. "We go without him." She said making a tough decision.

"Sister, are you sure. Maybe something happened. Maybe we should look for him." Donna suggested

"If that's the case he'll take care of himself. We have to stop Ares now." Diana said sternly.

"It's what he'd want." Dick agreed.

"You speak as if he's dead." Donna mentioned.

"If he isn't here, it just might be because he is." Dick replied.

Over at the Eiffel Tower, a group of ISIS terrorist we planting bombs at the base of the tower. Ares sat atop the landmark enjoying the view.

"You know what has crossed my mind, Dark Knight?" Ares asked his mind controlled ally.

"What...Sir?" Bruce said. Deep in the back of his mind he was fighting for control, but it was no use. It was like he was a passenger in his own head, while someone else piloted.

"I will be the last on to enjoy this view of the city. Because not only will i destroy this tower, but i will burn this entire town down. Then the country, then the continent, and eventually the world. You you will be at my side doing whatever i demand... Right?"

"Of course...sir."

Dick and Donna did some recon of the area around the Eiffle Tower while Diana contacted the Watch Tower in hopes of finding Bruce's whereabouts.

"Anything at all? Any sort of GPS tracker?" Diana asked.

"You don't seem to know him very well. He's not one who takes kindly to people knowing where he is." J'onn answered.

"First, i know him better than anyone else does!" Diana snapped. "And second, i don't care if he doesn't like it or not, do something to find him."

After Dick and Donna scoped the place out they reported back to Diana who was still trying to find Bruce.

"Have you found him yet?" Dick asked. A hint of worry in his voice.

Diana let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. J'onn and I can't find him."

"Diana come in, i have him." J'onn said.

All their faces lit up with hope. "Say again." Diana said

"I didn't think something so simple would work. I used satellite imaging and facial recognition scans of the city to find him. It turns out he's out in the open."

"Where?" Diana asked.

"At the top of the tower."

"Diana, Donna, I don't like this one bit. Batman is on top of Ares' target for a reason. He's the closest thing i have to a father. I'm going in to save his ass now. You can come with if you want, but frankly i don't care."

Dick took off running for the tower.

"He's very ignorant." Diana said.

"So is your lover."

"He has a very childish personality as well."

"And your's has no personality whatsoever."

"...Fair enough."

"Well big sister, shall we stop the god of war?"

Diana turned to her sister and smile brightly. "Let's end this war of terror."

Dick grappled to a low level of the tower and took out some of the terrorist. Diana and Donna were right behind him.

"Get to the top and find Bruce. We got these guys covered." Donna insisted. He nodded and used his grapple gun to head to the top.

When he got all the way up he approached Ares. "Where is he?" Dick growled.

"Behind you." Ares answered.

The second Dick turned around, he was greeted with a punch to the face. Dick stumbled back and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He saw a red glow around Bruce's eyes.

"Let me guess. Mind Control?" Dick asked.

"You're detective skills are remarkable." Ares taunted. "The student vs the teacher. A battle i must watch." He used his powers to twist and bend the metal of the tower to make a throne for him to sit on.

"Come on Bruce this is pointless weather you're there or not. There's nothing you know that you haven't taught me yet." Dick said.

"That's where you're wrong." Batman growled. "There's some secrets i kept for myself."

Dick pulled out his buttons. "Don't make me do this." He pleaded hoping his father figure could hear him.

The red glow in Bruce's eyes vanished only for a brief moment. "It's too late for me son". Ares then slammed his fist down on his throne. "Fight!" He demanded. The red glow returned to Batman's eyes as he charged Nightwing.

Bruce first flurry of strikes caught Dick off guard. He wasn't fighting like a expert in martial arts. He was fighting like a madman. Someone who was blood drunk. His strikes were feral but experienced. Dick had to use his training to figure out a way to stop this savage attack. His attempts to block and counter were useless. Batman landed punishing shot after punishing shot to the head and body of Nightwing. He was finally able to use his buttons to contain both of Bruce's hands and then kick him in the face. Bruce fell down and growled in rage.

"Get up slave!" Ares yelled. "Finish the boy."

Dick was in bad shape. Bruce's attack left his face a bloody mess. Dick was dazed from all the hits he took. His legs were unsteady as he raised his fist. "Bruce. Please. Don't do this."

Once again the red glow vanished briefly from Bruce's eyes. "I'm sorry son." He said softly.

"FINISH HIM!" ares growled as he slammed his fist down. Bruce got up and raised his hands. Dick dropped his buttons.

Bruce and Ares looked at him curiously. "I'm not going to fight you Bruce."

"Then you will die." Bruce threatened as he tackled him. Dick let out a grunt of pain as Bruce plowed into him like a truck. Bruce then mounted him and punched him in the face. "Fight back!" He screamed.

"No." Dick groaned.

Bruce grabbed him by the collar and hit him again. "Fight you coward!"

"Never." He replied. Another brutal punch met his face.

"Bruce raised his arm ready to deal a finish punch. "Why won't you fight?"

"Because, you're my family. And family doesn't fight." Bruce slowly lowered his hand. "You've always been a father to me. And i'm always happy to be able to call you my father." Bruce stood up and took a step back. Ares eye's glowed redder than ever before as did Bruce's.

Batman began to speak but in Ares' voice. "If you will not kill him yourself. Than i will do it for you." Batman was unable to control himself as Ares possessed him. Batman held a batarang up to Dick's throat. "Any last words, boy?"

Dick looked at him and let a grin sneak it's way across his face. With a chuckle he said, "Behind you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**_ _Sorry it took so damn long to finish this story. I started this story during a big adjustment period in my life and things have been crazy and unpredictable ever since. Thanks for being patient everybody. Now i finally present to you all, the conclusion._

Chapter 9

Batman, still possed by Ares, turned around to be greeted with Diana's lasso. She wrapped it around him and tied his arms and legs together behind his back to him preventing him from moving.

The scream of Ares' rage came from Bruce's mouth. His eyes were a even darker red with what looked like smoke coming from them.

Donna looked at him in horror. "By the gods, his eyes, he's been..."

"Possessed by him." Diana said softly. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

Donna helped Dick up to his feet. He held his hand to his broken ribs. "So, how do we save him?" Dick asked.

"We can't." Diana said.

"Wait what?" Dick shrieked.

"The last time Diana has seen a full body possession by Ares was with a man named Steve Trevor during World War 2. He was Diana's first love. And he helped Diana defeat ares. But he possessed Steve before She could deal the final blow. She brought him to Theymiscira in an attempt to save him. We tried for weeks to save Steve, but all the rage that fueled Ares had corrupted him. In the end it was too much for him and it killed him and Ares went into hiding."

Dick shook his head. "So Bruce is going to live his final days like this? A rage filled monster?"

"I'm afraid so." Donna answered. She turned to him and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She gently pressed her lips against his and kissed him to comfort him.

"Like Hades he is." Diana said as she knelled beside Bruce.

"Sister? What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let Ares take my love again." She looked deep into Bruce's rage filled eyes. "I know you're there somewhere. And i know that his rage is too powerful for you to fight back. But there is something more powerful than his rage."

"Nothing is more powerful than my rage." Batman growled.

"Yes there is, it's called... love." She held Bruce in her arms and kissed him passionately.

Possessed by Ares, Bruce tried to fight back but he couldn't. Diana fueled by the most powerful emotion in the world overpowered him. Then Diana separated her lips from his and began to inhale. A red mist to escape from Bruce's lungs into Diana's mouth. Like sucking venom out of a snake bite, she sucked the evil out of Bruce.

Once he was free from Ares rage, Diana began to choke on the red mist. she coughed in pain until finally she took a deep breath out until the red mist escaped her lungs and disappeared.

Diana removed the lasso from Bruce and held him. Donna and Dick knelled around him.

"Bruce? Can you here us?" Dick asked.

"Bruce?" Donna called out.

Diana pressed her mouth to Bruce's ear and whispered, "Come back to me."

Bruce opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Diana?" He called out.

"I'm here." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

Bruce looked at her and struggled to speak. "How- Wha-..." Finally he knew just what to say. "I love you."

Diana pressed her lips against Bruce's in a beautiful display of love. Dick and Donna smiled at each other and shared a kiss as well.

And with love being their most powerful weapon Ares was defeated. And the war of terror, was finally over.


End file.
